The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for measuring parameters, and particularly to a method and apparatus for measuring rotation parameters of a spine on medical images.
When a diagnosis is performed for spondylopathy, a spine may be imaged (e.g., imaged by an X-ray) for multiple times during the movement of the patient's spine to obtain multiple images, and assistant information is then provided for the doctor by measuring rotation parameters of the spine on these images.
The so-called rotation parameters may refer to parameters related to relative rotation between two segments of vertebras, e.g., a rotation center and a relative rotation angle between the two segments of vertebras.
When the rotation centers between the same two segments of vertebras on the multiple images are connected together, a rotation center trajectory of these two segments of vertebras may also be obtained.
However, the prior art cannot rapidly and precisely measure the rotation parameters of the spine on the medical images.